Ratchet and Clank- The Beast of Darkness
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: After 3000 years of sleep, an ancient evil awakes and it's after Ratchet; will he be capable of defeating it? Not only that, but someone is out seeking for Lombax blood too. something terrible is happening on the universe and the outcome of these events will decide the destiny of the universe itself. Some M scenes inside. Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **I don't own Ratchet and Clank, only my alien races**

 **Story starts after Into the Nexus**

 **Planet Fastoon, unknown canyon 10:55 PM**

A group of robots excavators is removing parts of ores hidden in canyon walls, placing them in transport wagons with the symbol of the Grummelnet

"Faster! Faster! You slowpokes, you want to be upgraded you'll have to work for it" a Grummelnet salesman yelled to the miners as he passes through them

The salesman took a good look at the present that were being mined, taking one on his hands he smiles and laugh saying "I'm going to be rich! Lombax steel, the hardest of Polaris" but changes his smile to an angry look "and obviously illegal, thanks to that annoying Lombax and his backpack robot friend" he grumbled, remembering the day it all started

* **Flashback** *

 **Planet Igliak**

The streets of the capital planet of the Polaris government were empty, not because of another invasion or a terrorist attack. Every single citizen on the planet was rushing to the nearest Grummelnet store in order to buy his or her new top line products, which were of a new metal alloy that rumors said to be stronger than any other alloy out there in Polaris.

In front of a store, people were struggling just to enter at the market place but no one was intending in letting others buy anything. Even at the payout line, people were fighting each other to get out of the store and keep their new tools away from any anyone else.

While all that chaos was happening, a Grummel was just walking by looking at the scene, soon he stopped, laughing, looking at everyone

"Isn't this great, now You can have your favorite superheroes' arsenal at your home and be safe- or simply go around wreaking havoc to anyone who's being pestering you around" the Grummel said and pulled a remote from his pocket, pressing the button he resumed his speech "the Sin-Grametal line! Available only at Grummelnet and for a price you can buy all of them!"

Several holo-screens appeared, showing several weapons and gadgets with different color theme, but were just like the normal ones and by now everyone was getting even more mad to buy these new tools, until-

* **BANG** *

A loud shot pierced through the air and everyone stopped what he or she was doing and looked at were the shot came from; several dropped whatever they have at hand, gasping for air as everyone recognized who gave the shot

"What metal are these new tools made of, again?" the shooter asked, the anger was evident in his voice

"S-s-sin-Grametal, a synthetic lab-made metal alloy that we-" the salesman stammered to say

* **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BANG** *

The shooter was mad before, but now he was looking like he was about to murder someone "THIS IS NOT A SYNTHETIC LAB-MADE METAL, IT'S A LOMBAX METAL!"

Everyone was looking doubtfully to the shooter and to the sales clerk, but the shopkeeper just started laughing like a maniac.

"Ha, ha ha ha ha, what proof do you have? None! Ha ha ha ha ha, guards get this crazy-"

"We have a proof, in fact several samples of said proof right here" a new voice said, this one was more robotic and was as furious as the shooter

Raising a device the newcomer started pointing it to the costumers; no more than a second later, the device was beeping loudly

"Here, this is our proof, the galactic authorities have recently developed this special detector to track illegal traffic of weapons, gadgets and anything that may have come from a planet that have being declared off limits to trade." the robotic newcomer said looking angrily to the Grummel

"And the metal these tools are made of is Lombax metal. According to new Galactic law: No planet with ruins of old civilizations should be colonized or used to any other purpose that may destroy the historical site or planet, unless there is a permission given by the galactic president, which make Lombax metal illegal"

"Not to mention the fine to be paid for breaking the law in question, two million bolts and half a year in prison, if said person take too much from historical site, he or she get life imprisonment"

Both the costumers and Grummel salesman were surprised. The costumers for being deceived into buying illegal products and the Grummel for he did break this law on purpose to become rich.

Soon two robot Police officers entered the store, a pair of handcuffs with them

"Ratchet, Clank, good afternoon. Where is the suspect?" One of the officers asked

"It's that one, there" Ratchet said bluntly without taking his eyes out of said Grummel, the officers started moving forward to arrest their suspect

"YOU WILL NEVER THROW ME IN JAIL" the Grummel yelled and grabbed a predator launcher and start shooting everything, making the whole store fall apart, causing people to drop whatever they have and start running away.

While all this was happening, the Grummel made his escape and disappeared down an empty street 'I swear you two will pay dearly for this, even if it's the last thing I do' he though while escaping

* **Flashback end** *

Suddenly the miners pass through him crying and scared

"Where you think you're going?" He asks as he ran after the miners

"You can torture us; you can even turn us into scrap! But we're not going back to that area" one of the miners said while running

"I'd rather be in prison than go back to that thing!"

"We already have crossed the line, but now we're not going any further not with that thing in there!"

"What are you idiots talking about?" The sales representative asked after getting in front of the miners making them stop on their track

"We mined already too many of the Lombax steel, let's go out of this planet!" one of the miners said trying to enter the spaceship

"You're not going anywhere! Not until you dig all the Lombax steel in this canyon" the salesman said with a intimidating tone

" YOU can go and dig it if you want, it'll be your funeral; but we're getting out of here!" one of the miners said and passed the salesman going into the spaceship, the others following him and going out of the planet

"Traitors! You're all fired!" The sales clerk yelled to the spaceships "AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! Fine... I'll do this myself" the salesman said grabbing one of the pickaxes

 **Deep in the canyon 11:58 PM**

The sales clerk arrived at the last part of the canyon where the miners stopped working, still grumbling about what they were afraid of; not even noticing all the Ancient Lombax Runes embodied on the walls of the canyon or even the drawings of a huge creature towering above cities and eating horrified and desperate Lombaxes

"*grumbling*... What those idiots are so frightened about?" the salesman asked himself "There's nothing here, nothing except... All of this Lombax steel... *greedily laughing* and it's all mine now" the sales clerk started digging on a wall, ignoring all the warnings behind him as if they weren't even there

 **11:59 PM**

Some of the ore in the canyon walls suddenly fell, getting the sales clerk attention

"Ha ha ha ha, look like my luck is finally changing" he said while getting all the ore from the ground, but he started hearing some sort of whispering

He looked to his sides and behind himself, not seeing a strange black creature that was stacked in the wall, slowly waking up

 **11:59:58**

"W-w-what the heck..."

 **11:59:59**

"... Is going on?"

 **12:00:00**

 _*RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*_ a hideous scream was heard through all the tunnel

The salesman heard the scream and became frightened

 _*Ssssshhhhhiiiiiirrrrrrrkkkk*_

he heard a sound behind him, when he looked he saw a dark creature with lizard like clawed feet, clawed hands, red-blood eyes and huge black feather wings stacked in the wall 't-t-t-the... The Lombax Legends...' "THEY WERE TRUE" the salesperson yelled as he started running

 _*Ssssshhhhhiiiiiirrrrrrrkkkk*_

The creature broke free from the wall and started running after the salesman

The salesman grabbed a construction gun from his Manifesto (a device for storing weapons and other things) and started shooting the dark creature, but it dodged every single blast he was giving it then he switched to a grenade launcher and shot some at the canyon cliffs, making it to fall over the dark creature

The sales clerk kept running until he arrived at his ship, he entered it and tried to start the engine quickly, but the ship wasn't willing to work

"Come on, come on, come on" the salesman kept starting the engine

 _*Thum* *Thum* *Thum*_

The salesman heard something walking above his ship, he looked up but saw nothing and strange silence starts at the moment

 _*Tum-Tum* *Tum-Tum* *Tum-Tum*_

The salesman heart was racing in fear, he closed his eyes and started muttering something to himself

*crash* _*ssssshhhhhiiiiiirrrrrrrkkkk*_

The dark creature suddenly appeared breaking the window of his ship and tossed him out of it, jumping together

The salesman was grabbed by his neck and raised in the air by the dark creature

 _"Where... Is... The closest Lombax city?"_

The dark creature said with a horrifying and bold voice

 _"Lie to me and I will annihilate you"_

"T-t-t-t-t-the... Closest city I-I-I-is that way" the salesman said pointing towards it

 _"How far?"_

"Just twenty minutes of travel on foot"

 _"I need to eat something"_

I-I-I-I have a small stock of food in my ship, if you want something-"

 _"No..."_ The dark creature said calmly and looked into the salesman eyes _"You already should be enough"_

 _*Ggggggrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*_ the creature roared with its jaw splitting in the half showing more sharp serrated teeth in between the parts of its jaw

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH" the salesman yelled in terror as the dark creature opened it mouth

 ***Line Break* Gore scene ahead *Line Break***

 **(A/n: read this at your own risk)**

The dark creature impaled its other clawed hand on the Grummel's stomach and pulled off his insides, while the Grummel's facial expression went from pain to pure terror as the dark fiend grinned evilly, with it had snatched from its victim. It started eating them, the split jaw crushing the guts between the two halves while the teeth on upper part, somehow moving themselves to the inside of the mouth, sending blood everywhere, while the salesman cried in pain and terror for help.

Then the dark fiend pushed both its clawed hands into hole where the insides were coming from and ripped open the Grummel's rib cage exposing the heart and lungs making them hang on the blood veins of the arms. Putting the dying salesman on the ground it immediately make short work of the lungs and started going for heart, extracting one last, hollowed, pain filled and completely terrorized scream of the Grummel. His arms went up as if he was trying to escape his cruel and horrible destiny, but as the black feathered creature crushed his heart with its mouth, both arms fell to the ground dead. Then the creature resumed eating the rest of the body

 ***Line Break-End***

After eating the salesman, the dark creature looked to the direction that he pointed, grinning evilly

 _"Now, it is time for the dessert"_

 **Who and what is this dark creature? Why it was buried in that canyon? Will Ratchet and Clank be capable of defeating it?**

 _ **Fenixx13... Logging out...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ratchet & Clank, only my OCs and alien races**

 **Outer space, near Planet** **Kerwan, 9:30 AM**

Ratchet and Clank were going to Polaris galaxy at full speed after receiving a call from Talwyn, she said that a group of robot miners came claiming to have been working illegally to an ex-employer of Grummelnet, mining ores of Lombax steel. Talwyn said something else but Ratchet already ended the call, grabbed Clank and a few weapons and started Aphelion.

"Aphelion, engage the gravimetric warpdrive" Ratchet ordered to Aphelion; he Installed his 'new' gravimetric warpdrive on Aphelion this morning after Talwyn's call and was about to test it

"Are you sure about-" Aphelion started asking him but before she could finish her sentence

"APHELION ENGAGE THE GRAVIMETRIC WARPDRIVE, NOW!" Ratchet yelled at

Aphelion both answering her question and ordering her to obey

Aphelion and Clank were both surprised by how short tempered Ratchet was, whatever Talwyn said it made him mad

Clank was worried about Ratchet, after receiving that call from Talwyn he was so upset that he didn't even told him what happened and by the form he was acting, it was really important.

Clank thought how he was going to make Ratchet calm down even if it was just a little, after all he knows Ratchet for a long time to know he won't completely calm down just with a small talk but he was willing to make him calm down

"Ratchet" Clank called but Ratchet didn't even answered. Clank metaphorically took a deep breath and called him again "Ratchet!"

"WHAT?" Ratchet simple yelled looking angrily to Clank, making the little robot to jump with a tiny heart attack, Ratchet noticed what he did and calmed down "sorry pal, what is it?" He said in a more calm and peaceful tone

Clank pulled himself together and asked "what did Talwyn said to you?"

"Oh... I forgot to tell you" Ratchet said and looked to the space "Some robot miners came to the Polaris police department claiming to be working for an ex-employer of the Grummelnet..." Ratchet and pushed a few buttons of Aphelion to start the warpdrive

"But, why would that be so alarming Ratchet?" Clank asked not understanding

"... They were mining ores of steel... Lombax steel" Ratchet said with the same anger as before and Clank finally understood what made him so angry and now he was angry as well, but didn't let a thing be forgotten "but... Why would they turn themselves to the police? It just do not make sense"

"I know pal, but that is exactly what we're going to find out AND put them and their boss in the jail" Ratchet said firmly as the gravimetric warpdrive started working

 **Planet** **Fastoon, Ruins of the** **Lombax** **city, 9:30 AM**

A Polaris police spaceship arrived in Fastoon, as it was landing, the three policemen that were inside grabbed their stun-guns

"Are you sure this is the place?" The Markazian policeman asked to his companions

"Affirmative, these were the coordinate the diggers gave, so unless my processor is damaged-"

"Relax sergeant, Marcus was talking about the wagons with the Lombax steel and the salesman" the third policeman, a blue skinned alien with four yellow glowing eyes, said to his robot sergeant

"I understand, spread out and search for the salesman, if you find him or the wagons do not play the hero..." the sergeant said that part looking to the blue skinned one "call us and wait until we arrive, IF he attacks you, fight back or IF he is about to leave the planet, shot the engine of his ship, am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Both policemen answered and went in different directions searching for the Grummelnet salesman and the Lombax steel

Without any of them noticing in a particular tall building, a tall and all black creature, with feather wings and a tail with the shape of a blade in its end, that was watching every single move of theirs

" _This... Will be so~ fun..._ "the creature was saying while it was licking its chops with its red, thin tongue

" _Well... Well... With who should I start?"_ The creature asked to itself as it red-blood eyes were changing their target from one policeman to another, then started crawling the side of the building after them

 **Planet** **Lumos, Polaris police department, 10:00 AM**

Ratchet and Clank finally arrived at the police station and were welcomed by Talwyn

"I'm glad you two are here" Talwyn said smiling at both her friends

"It is nice to see you again Talwyn" Clank said politely and friendly

"Hey long time no see, right Talwyn?" Ratchet said playfully as he hugged Talwyn

After they broke the hug

"Come, they are waiting" Talwyn said already going with Ratchet and Clank after her

They walked for a few minutes and got into the interrogation room, where the miners were waiting, all of them sitting in chairs one next to the other.

Talwyn called them so they would be looking to her, when they did they all saw a very angry Lombax and a small robot with exactly the same expression in his face, none of the diggers were liking that but they stood up and went forward to be face to face with the Lombax. almost for they were behind a special glass to keep the interrogators away from the criminals

"We know what we did was not right, but before you yell or put us in the jail for good, we need to tell you something, something truly important for your species" one of the miners said looking to Ratchet

Ratchet wanted to smack those miners because not only they were illegally mining the metal of his home planet, but some months ago Clank and him created a project to preserve and restore Fastoon to what it was before Tachyon's attack. Also the Polaris government created a law forbidding that dead planets (such as Fastoon and Reepor) natural resources and technology were used without the planet senator or planetary representative (someone who choose to watch over it, in exchange of using the planet without taking advantage of it) approval, making the Lombax technology and Fastoon's resources be protected. Despite his eagerness to smack them, Ratchet calmed himself a little to hear what they had to said

"While we were digging, we found some drawings with something written in them. We did not know what they were but they looked like warnings of some sort, so we stopped working to take a better look at them." The miner made a pause to theoretically breath and went on "thanks to our creators, we were built with universal translators, so we could read what was written in them, they were warnings, telling about a creature that was supposed to be just a legend, an imaginary thing but the proof was right there that it was rea-"

"You wanted me to hear all of this nonsense talk for what? Were you all really thinking that after hearing so much crap I would be willing to set you guys free?" Ratchet said already snapping on all of them

"Ratchet, calm down, I do not believe them either, but I want to know what made you turn

yourselves in to the police, everything you are saying is not even logical to believe in. What was that you have found on these drawings?" Clank said not looking to happy either but wanted to get to the end of this to know what was going on

"The last one was the worst it was already enough for us to turn back and go home. It was the drawing of a creature with dark feather like wings, reptilian like arms and feet and a warning below it saying :'in here lies the last living Darkhar, the last unholy offspring of the darkness and death itself'" the miner said and those words somehow made Ratchet's whole body shiver in fear

"Darkhar? What is it?' Clank asked not knowing what that thing was

"Darkhar, Clank... " Talwyn said taking both his and Ratchet's attention "is a creature of a Lombax Legend and in the legend it was said that this creature feeds on anything , they are capable of concealing themselves in the dark. They are capable of shape shift to any other creature that they already have eaten and it especially likes to eat Lombaxes"

She said, not looking to good with it and neither was Ratchet, who stepped back and fell with fear taking control over him, but why? Why just hearing the name of a false creature was scaring the live out of him and what that has to do with the Grummel and Lombax steel?

"That's it" Ratchet said in a low tone, but loud enough to everyone hear him "You guys are completely nuts!" he yelled looking furiously to the miners "Now this makes more sense, you came here claiming to have found a mythological creature inside your illegal working area, so when Clank and I go there to investigated your boss can get rid of us while we believe that we're fighting a terrible and dangerous creature that's not even real!"

Neither the miners not his friends believed how upset he was, come to think about it, the whole story about founding an actual living mythological creature was far too stupid, both Clank and Talwyn noticed that and turned a angered look to the miners

"Believe it or not, it all up to you, but we are telling you the truth" one of the miners said

"We have already sent the location of our ex-boss to your nav-unit and also the location where he was hiding all the stolen metal after we have extracted so far." Another said

"As a plus we'll send the coordinates and names of his black market costumers and where he usually met them to trade the goods" said a third

This just cooled- scratch that- froze Ratchet's anger and send both him and his friends into a state of shock

"W-w-why?" That was all Ratchet could say

His mind trying to find a scheme that was similar to what they were doing now

"We just wanted to be upgraded and get better jobs, since the company that build us was closed and we would be deactivated and turned into scrap metal, but now we don't care. If that's our punishment, then so be it, we regret nothing more now" the last of the miners said

For several long minutes, that felt like hours, Ratchet looked into the robotic miners optics and he knew for sure that they weren't lying or trying to save themselves through pity or mercy

"Talwyn?" he asked looking to his friend with a mix of sorrow and surprise "have you send someone to arrest the guy? I'm not saying I believed them but, have you sent someone there already?"

Talwyn thought for a moment then she became pale at the a memory "Oh no, I sent three policemen there to arrest the salesman, if that creature is real, they have no chance against it, we have to go there, now!" she said rushing outside with Ratchet and Clank in tow

Before Ratchet went out of the room he took one last look at the miners, whose nod their head as if saying 'good luck' 'be careful', at that he smiled (even if he wasn't sure why he did so) and went after Talwyn and Clank

 **Planet** **Fastoon, Ruins of the** **Lombax** **city, 10:20**

The three policemen meet again near their ship as a storm was mysteriously forming above them

"Have you found the salesman or the wagons?" The sergeant asked the other two

"No, not even a single clue where he might be" one the other two policemen said

"There got to be some clue about the wagons or the salesman here" the other one said

Not of their knowledge, something black was moving in the building near their ship, concealing itself in the shadows of the storm clouds, getting closer and closer to the policemen below it. The black thing was getting closer

Closer...

Closer...

 _*ssssshhhhhiiiiiirrrrrrrkkkk*_

 **To be continued...**

 **FenixX13... Logging Out...**


End file.
